


gays in space

by saizo



Category: Bravest Warriors (TV)
Genre: Face-Sitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, trans danny and trans chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saizo/pseuds/saizo
Summary: MY FIRST NON-NINJASHOW FIC AAAAAthis was written for both me and also a rly good friend bcus we're both gay lmao





	

Space could be pretty lifeless sometimes.  
  
Chris blankly stared out the window into the vast expanse of blackness and stars, leaning on the railing in front of him. His fellow crewmates and friends were all asleep by now, leaving Chris with just his thoughts to keep him company. Honestly, being alone with his thoughts terrified Chris sometimes. He often thought about things he'd prefer to keep in the back of his mind, leaving him in a very lackluster mood for the rest of the day. He sighed, resting his chin in his hand as he idly watched a small asteroid float by.

Chris was startled by a pair of hands on his hips and lips on his neck, and he turned, catching sight of Danny's soft brown hair. He smiled, leaning back into Danny's touch, letting his boyfriend hold him close. 

"Hey, pup. I thought you were asleep." Chris murmured, gently stroking Danny's hand where it rested on his stomach. Danny didn't respond, pressing chaste kisses to the base of Chris's neck. Chris looked down, exposing more of his neck for Danny's lips to explore. Danny playfully licked a stripe up the back of Chris's neck, causing him to cry out with a laugh.

"You're disgusting, I swear." Chris chided, turning around in Danny's grip to pull him closer. He kissed his boyfriend's lips sweetly, placing his hands on Danny's shoulders. The kiss quickly deepened, Danny's tongue poking at Chris's lips in a request for entrance. Chris opened his mouth, letting their tongues gently slide together like a bizarre dance. After a minute, Danny broke the kiss, sighing contentedly. He nuzzled Chris affectionately, a smile playing at his lips.

"You know you love me," Danny purred, kissing Chris's neck, "you wanna go back to my room?" Danny queried, looking up at Chris with a hopeful gaze. Chris smiled, nodding slowly, and Danny took his hand, lacing their fingers together. He slowly guided Chris through the halls of the ship, back to his own quarters. It was dark inside, and Chris had a feeling Danny had kept the lights off on purpose, just for him. Once Danny closed and locked the door, he felt himself being gently pushed onto the bed, laughing as he fell face-first into the sheets. Chris was quick to follow, climbing into the bed and waiting for Danny to roll over before sitting on his hips, straddling him.

"You're so handsome, pup. I could look at you for hours." Chris hummed, placing a kiss on Danny's hand. His fingers rucked up Danny's shirt, tracing across his soft stomach and chest. Chris helped his boyfriend in removing his shirt, and Danny did the same for him. Chris absentmindedly traced the scars underneath Danny's nipples, causing him to shudder. He leaned down and started to kiss Danny's collar bone, occasionally biting. Chris's mouth traveled across Danny's chest and stomach, and he nuzzled into the soft hair beneath his boyfriend's navel with a pleased sigh. Chris grabbed the hem of Danny's pants and underwear, and began to slowly pull them off over his hips. Danny eagerly kicked them off, leaving him naked and sprawled out underneath Chris.

"How come I'm the only one without pants here? C'mon bee boy, get with the program." Danny chided playfully, helping Chris to remove his own pants. Once the two were completely nude, Chris resumed kissing his way down Danny's body, paying attention to his large thighs and hips. He bit at the soft flesh there, causing Danny to cry out. Chris laughed, nuzzling Danny's hip while a finger traced around his boyfriend's clit. Danny inhaled sharply as Chris's finger started to sink into him, his body shuddering. Chris stroked Danny's inner walls slowly, wanting his boyfriend to feel as good as possible. He added a second finger, making a gentle scissoring motion as he slid his fingers in and out rhythmically. Danny was panting, his hands gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were white. 

"Q-quit being such a tease, bee boy.." Danny bit out, pushing down against Chris's fingers with a moan. Chris giggled, moving his head a bit farther down. He suddenly licked a broad stripe across Danny's clit, making him cry out suddenly. Chris resumed the scissoring motion with his fingers, but added his tongue into the mix, pressing it inside of him. Danny moaned and cried, tossing his head back as Chris ate him out. Chris grunted softly when Danny's fluids coated his tongue, but he kept up his pace, fucking his boyfriend with his fingers and tongue.

"I-I won't be able to take much more of this..." Danny huffed, pressing and grinding against Chris's face. He suddenly cried out when his orgasm hit, his grinding becoming more erratic as he rode it out. Chris moaned in surprise as a sudden flood of come hit his fingers and tongue, but he continued his ministrations until Danny stopped moving, and lay sprawled out in a sweaty heap. Chris pulled away from Danny, his lips, chin, and fingers shiny with slick. He lewdly sucked his fingers into his mouth, not breaking eye contact with Danny the entire time. Danny moaned at the sight, biting into his knuckle.

"I think it's time I return the favor," Danny murmured, gently grabbing Chris's hips and pulling him closer. Chris made a confused noise, but shifted forward, until his hips hovered over Danny's chest.

"Uh, pup, what are you.."

"I'm moving you so you can sit on my face. What does it look like?" Chris's face flushed, and he simply nodded, moving to position his hips over Danny's mouth.

"Are you sure about this..?"

"Absolutely, bee boy. Just relax, I'll take care of you." Danny purred, taking hold of Chris's hips and slowly pulling him down. He experimentally licked at Chris's clit, enjoying the moan he got from him. He slowly pushed his tongue inside, pulling Chris down enough so his weight partially rested on his lower jaw. Chris groaned, pressing against Danny's mouth eagerly. Danny's tongue stroked at Chris's inner walls, while his fingers traced around his clit. Chris's legs were shaking as he tried to keep himself from fully sitting on Danny; he didn't want to suffocate him. He cried out, arching his back as he slowly grinded against Danny's mouth and tongue. Danny laughed, alternating between tonguing Chris's hole and licking broad stripes across his clit.

"Shit, shit, _shit Daniel.._ " Chris moaned, his eyes starting to glow a bright yellow. Danny moaned when Chris said his full name, his tongue and fingers working him even faster. Chris tossed his head back, releasing a long, needy moan as his orgasm hit, his hips grinding uncoordinatedly against Danny's face. A few stray objects around the room started to levitate, Chris's psychic powers kicking in as he rode out his orgasm. As he started to come down from his high, Chris's eyes returned to normal, and the floating objects fell down with various thuds. Chris scooted back so he and Danny could lay chest to chest, a weary sigh coming from him. He wrapped his arms around Danny's neck, listening to the sound of his heartbeat as he closed his eyes. 

"I love you, pup."

"Love you too, bee boy."


End file.
